Recuerdame quien soy
by melly snape black
Summary: que pasaria si tu vida cambiara drasticamente?    si te sintieras confundid@ acerca de quien eres en realidad?    y si hubiera una persona dispuesta a ayudarte a recordar quien eres?
1. nada es lo que parece

Eran las doce de la noche cuando una chica delgada con el pelo rizado y castaño salía de la sala común de griffindor caminando rápidamente hacia las puertas del castillo junto con sus dos inseparables amigos .

-vamos herms, date prisa-le decía un chico alto con cabellera rojiza.

-tranquilo ron, si quieres tu y Harry adelántese, y yo los alcanzo.

-ni lo sueñes Mione, no voy a dejarte sola y desprotegida.

- Ron puedo cuidarme sola, pero si no se apuran Sirius tendrá que marcharse y no podrán hablar con el acerca de Malfoy.-concluyo la joven.

Ron volteo a ver a Harry y asintió, aunque odiara la idea de dejar a Hermione sola tendría que hacerlo dado que a ella no le gustaba montar en escoba, así que iría caminando.

-no tardes herms, cualquier cosa que pase avísanos mediante un patronus OK?-dijo Harry con un evidente tono de preocupación en la voz.

-esta bien Harry, pero váyanse ya chicos yo estaré perfectamente -decía Hermione mientras observaba a sus dos mejores amigos subirse a sus respectivas escobas-tengan cuidado!

-siempre-respondió Harry mientras se alejaban.

Después de un minuto reanudo su marcha hacia lo mas profundo del bosque prohibido, lugar donde se encontrarían con Sirius.

Ya había llegado a donde empezaba el bosque cuando escucho un ruido a su espalda

Así que saco su varita lentamente mientras se giraba para afrontar cualquier cosa que estuviera tras ella, su sorpresa fue grande cuando al volverse no vio nada fuera de lo común, decidió que era mejor darse prisa así que empezó a caminar hacia la oscuridad del bosque, aunque sabia que era muy improbable, sentía que alguien o algo la observaba desde las sombras. Ya habían transcurrido varios minutos desde que se había adentrado en el bosque, todo era tan oscuro que su varita apenas si iluminaba una pequeña parte del bosque alrededor de ella, de pronto escucho un gruñido amenazador y una voz gutural que no paraba de repetir:

_-Nada es lo que parece, tu vida a sido una mentira y pronto la verdad te abrumara._

Hermione apuntaba con su varita todo a su alrededor intentando ver mas allá de las sombras creadas por los árboles .

-quien quiera que seas no te tengo miedo, así que muéstrate-gritaba intentando sonar convincente dado que por dentro se moría de miedo, pero sabia que no debía dejar que lo notaran.

Justo cuando acabo de gritar lo ultimo vio como un enorme lobo de pelaje negro salía detrás de un enorme árbol mostrando su hocico ensangrentado y sus blancos y filosos dientes.

_-Protego Totalum-_ grito Hermione antes de que el lobo se abalanzara sobre ella sumiéndola en la oscuridad.


	2. espera

La mañana siguiente Harry y ron esperaban a que Hermione se reuniera con ellos en la sala común de griffindor y les explicara porque no los había alcanzado anoche, ron también pensaba en regañarla dado que se había quedado preocupado por ella toda la noche.

-cálmate ron, tal vez hagrid la vio sola y la obligo a volver al castillo-le decía Harry con tono tranquilizador.

-por lo menos pudo habernos esperado aquí para que viéramos que estaba bien, nos hemos pasado toda la noche preocupados por ella, y para colmo se tarda en bajar.

-mira, ahí viene ginny, de seguro herms viene con ella.

Ambos chicos vieron como la joven pelirroja bajaba las escaleras y abrazaba a Dean, pero no vieron a Hermione con ella así que decidieron acercarse a preguntarles por ella.

-oye ginny, no sabes si Hermione ya va a bajar a desayunar, me muero de hambre-dijo ron mientras volteaba a ver las escaleras una vez mas

-Hermione? Pensé que estaba con ustedes.

-a que te refieres Ginny?

-a que no la he visto desde ayer en la noche, cuando desperté no estaba, así que pensé que estaría con ustedes-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-solo espero que ya se sienta mejor.

-mejor?, por que debería sentirse mejor Ginevra?-dijo ron empezando a desesperarse.

.NO ME HABLES EN ESE TONO RONALD, QUE TU NI TE ENTERES DE LO QUE LES SUCEDE A TUS AMIGOS NO ES MI CULPA!-le grito ginny a su hermano

-CLARO QUE SE QUE LES SUCEDE A MIS AMIGOS, LO QUE NO SE ES QUE DIABLOS TE SUCEDE A TI!

-mmm...….. entonces ginny por que Hermione debería sentirse mejor?

-porque ayer se veía muy pálida y débil.

-débil! Por favor ginny ya no sabes ni lo que dices- se burlo ron

Al oír como ron le hablaba a ginny Dean se acerco para defender a su novia lo cual molesto un poco a Harry dado que al llegar junto a ginny Dean la agarro por la cintura.

-el que ya no sabe ni lo que dice eres tu ron, ginny tiene razón ayer Hermione casi se desmaya en DCAO, según ella es por la presión de los exámenes pero yo no le creo, pienso que es algo mas, porque no es la primera vez que se siente mal.

-si, lleva varios días sintiéndose mal, pero es tan terca! Cada vez que le sugiero ir a la enfermería se opone e inventa una excusa, a ustedes no les dijo nada?

-no, no nos ha mencionado nada.

-gracias ginny, si la vez le puedes decir que nos urge hablar con ella?

-claro Harry -concluyo ginny mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla - adiós tarado.-añadió viendo a ron, el cual se veía mas pálido de lo normal.

Una vez que ginny y Dean se retiraron al gran comedor Harry y ron esperaron a que toda la sala común quedara vacía lo cual solo tardo en ocurrir unos cuantos minutos.

-Porque no nos lo contó, si hubiéramos sabido que se sentía mal no la hubiéramos convencido de ir con nosotros anoche- decía ron mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

-cálmate ron, tal vez ya este en el gran comedor esperándonos .

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron corriendo al gran comedor, al entrar la buscaron con la mirada esperando verla sentada junto a ginny platicando o leyendo algún libro , pero no fue así, no se encontraba por ninguna parte, justo en el momento en que iban a salir del gran comedor para buscarla en otras partes del castillo se escucho la voz de dumbledore pidiendo que todos se sentaran y prestaran atención, así que fueron a sentarse a su respectiva mesa esperando que el anuncio de dumbledore terminara para seguir con su búsqueda, estaban tan concentrados pensando donde se podria encontrar su amiga que no notaron como un joven de pelo rubio y ojos grises los seguía con la mirada.


End file.
